


Control

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Voltron: Legendary Defenders Smut Fic's [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Suspension, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle Sucking, Tentacle!Dark!Shiro, Tentacle!Shiro, mild mind break, oversimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stranded on a strange planet, Lance discovered that Shiro’s Galra’s arm wasn’t the only thing that was different about him now. Post S1 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under His Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484397) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I blame Damalia/Achryathesecond for this

“Oh my head.” Lance groaned, slowly pulling himself up into a sitting position. He rubbed his aching head as he looked around trying to remember where he was. He was lying on a patch of soft purple looking moss; it was springy to the touch. Lance noticed that he was shirtless, his Paladin armour gone to leave him only in the skintight pants he wore underneath the armour. Lance slowly got to his feet glancing around the canopy of purple vines and large tree leaves. 

“Where am I?” Lance wondered aloud as he did a slow 180 turn trying to take everything in. He remembered being sucked out into the corrupt wormhole, being tossed around inside of Blue like he was stuck in a washing machine. He must have hit his head hard enough to black out. He spotted a flash of blue and he quickly made his way towards it, letting out a sigh of relief at seeing the Blue lion lying on the ground, in it’s resting mode.

“Oh Blue, I’m glad you’re okay.” Lance leaned his head against her giant metal paw in relief and felt a small presence of Blue in the back of his mind. It was weak and Lance guessed she just needed rest.

“I’m going to go take a look around.” Lance patted her paw before going back the way he came, the question was how did he get out of Blue, his Paladin armour and get onto that patch of moss? 

“Black?” Lance caught sight of a large black flash of metal and he hurried towards it, his thoughts were correct. A few feet away Black lion was sitting on it’s haunches in a small clearing, Lance grinned up at the lion pleased to know he wasn’t alone on whatever planet he was on.

“Shiro!” Lance cupped his hands over his mouth, hoping Shiro was nearby. “Shiro! It’s Lance! Are you here?” 

Lance let out a yelp as something damp and slimy brushed across his leg causing him to jumped back. He shook his leg and looked around for whatever had touched him, he spotted a long, purple tentacle? It stretched out into the undergrowth and beyond that most likely. 

“What the quiznak?” Lance squatted down to take a closer look at the tentacle thing. Lance couldn’t resist the urge to poke it, so that’s what he did. His fingers slid over the smooth, damp and surprisingly warm skin, he made a small noise of surprise at how he wasn’t feeling repulsed by it.

“Okay sorry little tentacle thing, I’ve got a Shiro to find.” Lance straightened back up, wiping his hand off on his pants, frowning confused as his hand started to feel hot and tingle.

“Oh come on, ugh next time I want to poke something use a stick.” He shook his hand out trying to get the feeling off his hand, too bad it didn’t work. Lance took a step before he yelped a bit as the tentacle latched onto his ankle, keeping him from moving. 

“Okay, let go tentacle thing, I really need to find Shiro.” Lance shook his foot but the tentacle only wound it’s way up his calf. Lance gasped when another tentacle slithered out and wrapped up his other calf, keeping his legs in place with a surprisingly firm grasp. 

“Oh this is not good.” Lance swallowed, reaching to his waist for his Bayard he swore when his hand hit nothing but air. Lance yelped when two more tentacles came out of nowhere and slid around his wrists and forearms, pulling his arms out to his sides. He struggled against the tentacles, but there was no give and his bare skin was starting to feel hot and tingly like his hand felt a few moments prior. 

“Hey let me go!” Lance growled at the tentacles before he let out a yelp as he was suddenly lifted up into the air, suspended by the tentacles alone. Lance had no choice but to hang on as the tentacles started to move away from the Black lion and further into the dense forest. Lance felt his heart pounding in his chest, afraid of what these tentacles were going to do with him when they got to where it is they are taking him. The tentacles didn’t move too quickly and they manhandled him so he wasn’t injured by any of the branches. 

Lance gasped as the tentacles stopped outside an ominous looking cave, dropping him down onto the ground in front of the opening, the tentacles on his wrists pulled his arms behind his back, another thicker tentacle looping around his elbows keeping his arms in place. 

“Uh…Hello?” Lance called out, nervous of the answer he was going to get.

“…Lance?” A familiar voice called back and Lance slumped in the tentacles.

“Shiro! Thank god you’re here, there are these tentacle things keeping me hostage, a little help would be nice!” Lance babbled, struggling against the tentacles now wanting to get to Shiro. 

“Lance.” Shiro’s voice was closer now; Lance could make out his silhouette in the mouth of the cave. 

“Shiro? Are you okay?” Lance was now worried for Shiro instead of himself. 

“I’m not sure… Lance you need to get away from me.” Shiro ground out, sounding like he was in pain. 

“I wouldn’t even if I could and I can’t so it’s a moot point.” Lance struggled against the tentacles again just to prove his words. Shiro stepped out of the cave into the light and Lance couldn’t help but recoil a bit at first, mainly out of confusion. 

One of Shiro’s eyes was a bright yellow and a mess off purple tentacles (like the ones that were holding him hostage) was wiggling around behind his body. 

“Shiro, please are you okay?” Lance asked, a begging tone of voice taking over. 

“I’m fine Lance, it all makes sense now.” Shiro said, tilting his head to the side as he looked at how Lance was on his knees before him. 

“Uh, what makes sense? If you are um controlling these tentacles, could you tell them to let me go?” Lance asked wiggling helplessly in the tentacles hold. 

“I rather like you like this, at my mercy and exactly where I’ve wanted you for a while.” Shiro reached down with his Galra hand, tracing Lance’s cheek. Lance blinked up at Shiro, confused but not moving away from him after all this was still Shiro, this was still the man he had a massive basically in love crush on since forever. 

“Shiro, what are you talking about?” Lance asked looking up slightly unnerved by the dual eyes. 

“I’ve learned that these tentacles are just trying to give me what I want.” Shiro said, his flesh hand coming up to stroke a few of the tentacles that were dancing around him happy at his words. 

“What do you want?” Lance whispered as a tentacle brushed across his cheek, leaving its tingling liquid in it’s wake. 

“You Lance.” Shiro leaned down and pressed his lips against Lance’s. Lance gasped at the sudden kiss, Shiro taking this moment to plunge his tongue into Lance’s mouth, exploring every inch. Lance moaned into the kiss, shivering as he felt a few tentacles slide across his bare chest, making him feel hotter than before. Two tentacles rubbed over his nipples leaving them sticky and tingling. Shiro pulled away, smirking pleased at the sight of the flushed Lance. 

“Shiro, you’re not yourself!” Lance shook his head, trying to clear the fog from his head as more tentacles started to slide over his body, slim tentacles were pressing past the waistband of his pants and he swallowed hard. 

“I’m more myself than I have been in a long time.” Shiro promised, Galra hand gripping Lance’s short brown hair tilting his head up towards his face. 

“What are you going to do with me then?” Lance asked sounding braver than he felt, his whole body covered in Shiro’s tentacles by now, it felt like millions of mouths were brushing over his skin, he gasped at the sound and feeling of his pants being torn apart by the tentacles exposing him completely to Shiro. Lance felt blood rush to his face and his cock, making him harder than he had been before when Shiro kissed him. He bit back a groan as one of the tentacles wrapped around the root of his cock, spreading its sticky fluid over the heated skin. 

“I’m going to make you mine Lance.” Shiro purred inspecting Lance’s naked body with approval and lust. 

“But first I think I’ll let my tentacles have some fun, after all they are extensions of me, everything they feel I feel.” Shiro explained as Shiro gripped Lance’s chin, forcing it open wide. Lance gagged as one of the tentacles used this opening to slide past his lips, it tasted bitter and now his whole body felt hotter than ever and tingling all over. 

“That’s it, such a good boy for me.” Shiro crooned, stroking Lance’s hair as the tentacle slowly started to thrust in and out of Lance’s stretched lips, Lance gagging every time it hit the back of his throat. Lance’s eyes fluttered as he absently started to use his tongue against the skin of the tentacle, it was bitter but not a completely unpleasant taste and Lance gave an experimental suck and his cock jumped when he heard Shiro groan into his ear. 

Lance realized that what Shiro said before was right, these tentacles were just extensions of his own body and Lance felt the urge to make Shiro feel all kinds of pleasure so if that meant sucking tentacles then he was all for it. So he sucked and swirled his tongue over the tentacle, closing his eyes listening to the groans and gasps from Shiro right against his ear. Lance swallowed a whine when the tentacle pulled out of his mouth; he did open his eyes and saw Shiro looking down at him, cheeks flushed and mouth open as he breathed heavily. 

“Perfect.” Shiro grinned looking pleased with himself as a thicker tentacle rose up and thrusted into Lance’s still open mouth making him gag as it roughly used his mouth. Shiro watched with rising lust, palming himself through his own pants. His other tentacles rubbed against Lance’s body, keeping his arms behind his back. 

“Lance, swallow every last drop.” Shiro ordered as he saw the way the tentacle was pulsing in Lance’s mouth. Lance’s eyes snapped open in shock and fear as the tentacle filled his mouth with a thick white liquid. Some dribbling out from the sides of his mouth, but his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed as much as he could. The tentacle retracted and Lance coughed a few times before he looked up at Shiro with blown out pupils and a bright flush spreading across his cheeks as his cock strained against the tentacle wrapped around it. 

“I’m sure you’re noticing, but the liquid my tentacles are giving you act like an aphrodisiac of sorts.” Shiro said stroking Lance’s cheek with his metal hand, pleased as Lance’s tongue flicked out to lick at his thumb. Shiro leaned back smirking at the small whine Lance gave before it turned into a gasp as Shiro flicked his hand controlling the tentacles. They lifted Lance up into the air, thick tentacles wrapping around Lance’s thin limbs, stretching him wide and keeping him stable as thinner tentacles slithered over his body, leaving trails of the aphrodisiac liquid in it’s wake making Lance shiver as a need for more washed over him. 

“Such a beautiful little pet and you’re mine now.” Shiro wrapped his flesh hand around Lance’s cock, fondling and playing with the hard length, making Lance shudder and groan at the feeling of being touched. Shiro watched as two tentacles slid down to Lance’s ass, coating his entrance with it’s liquid as the tentacles around his legs lifted his legs up and out so his groin and ass were at Shiro’s eye level so he could watch as Lance’s hole twitched as the liquid shone in the low light from the sky above them. 

“You’re going to feel so good soon pet.” Shiro promised moaning lowly as one of the tentacles pushed its way past the tight ring of muscles making Lance to cry out in pain. A few tears dripped down his cheeks, Shiro leaned down and licked the salty tears off his heated cheeks as the tentacle wiggled deeper into Lance, coating his insides with it’s aphrodisiac. Lance shuddered and clenched down on the tentacle out of reflex getting a groan from Shiro as the sensations hit him. The tentacle started to slowly move in and out of Lance, making Lance groan and shiver at the new feelings of being fucked, it wasn’t even occurring to Lance that he was being fucked by a purple tentacle, all that mattered was that he and Shiro were both feeling good from this. 

Lance gave a small cry as two more thin tentacles pushed their way inside of him, stretching him out more than he ever had been before and the feeling of being full was overwhelming.

“Fuck, just like that pet, take them all.” Shiro grunted as he shed his own pants so he could stroke his raging erection watching as the three tentacles thrusted in and out of Lance as another tentacle nudged at Lance’s lips. The Blue Paladin parted his lips and groaned as the tentacle invaded his mouth again as other tentacles squirmed over his chest, legs and the tentacle that was around his cock started to move up and down making him fall over the edge. 

Lance screamed around the tentacle in his mouth, body arching upwards as he came so hard he saw white spots, his stomach and the tentacles there were now coated in his release. 

“Beautiful pet.” Shiro praised and Lance’s head lolled down to his chest so he could see Shiro as the tentacle kept pushing in and out of his slack mouth. The three tentacles in his ass had paused when he had come but now they were ramming into him with vigor, hitting his prostate at different points but it was never untouched. Lance was glad he was being held up by the stronger tentacles because he felt like he had no strength left in him as he felt his cock get full again thanks to the relentless pounding against his prostate. 

Shiro was stroking himself ever so slowly not wanting to come just yet; it was hard because of the sensations that were being transferred to him from his tentacles. The show before him was the best thing he had ever seen and he smirked as he thought of all the different ways he would have Lance over time. Shiro watched as Lance screamed again as he came for the second time in a few minutes, his body going limp in his tentacles hold, head falling backwards with his glazed over eyes. Shiro gripped the base of his cock as he saw all of the tentacles that were inside of Lance pulse and he grinned as they came at the same time, flooding the now gasping and choking Lance with their aphrodisiac like come. Shiro watched as the four tentacles pull out at the same time, Lance gave a pitiful whine at the empty sensation as come dripped out of his hole and his mouth. His stomach was sticking out a bit from the large amounts of come that had been emptied into him. 

Shiro flicked his hand and watched as the Tentacles moved Lance into a new position. Shiro smirked as Lance was positioned above his crotch, arms pulled up over his head and legs pulled wide. Both of them groaned as the tentacles lowered Lance onto Shiro’s large, thick, purpling cock. 

“Even after being fucked open you’re still so tight pet.” Shiro bit at Lance’s shoulder as he jerked his hips upwards making Lance groan as his head dropped forward against Shiro’s shoulder. 

“I want you to ride me pet, can you do that for me?” Shiro crooned, running his fingers through Lance’s hair.

“Yes Shiro.” Lance gasped and Shiro flicked his hand again, the tentacles slowly unwound from Lance’s limbs, leaving bruises in their wake but they kept sliding over his body not willing to leave his body completely. Lance was seated on Shiro’s lap, his large cock fully inside of him. Lance clumsily gripped Shiro’s shoulders and started to rock his hips forward and backwards making both of them moan at the feeling. 

Lance blinked hazily as two of the medium sized tentacles nudged at his hands, he let go of Shiro’s shoulders and they wrapped around his wrists and forearms pulling him back a bit, he kept rolling his hips so Shiro would feel pleasure. He slowly wrapped his long fingers around the tentacles and started to stroke hearing Shiro rumble in pleasure. His hands were brought back up to his lips and every so often he flicked his tongue out to lick at the damp tentacle, enjoying the taste and the effects it had on Shiro.

Shiro suddenly froze, blinking and both his eyes returned to their natural colour, but the tentacles remained.

“L-Lance? What’s going on? Oh my god, Lance!” Shiro gasped out, hands grabbing Lance’s hips as he tried to muffle a groan feeling Lance’s tight heat wrapped around his cock. 

“Shiro, Shiro please!” Lance whined arching his back grinding his hips down making Shiro swallow hard as he moaned at the movements and sounds Lance made. 

“What do you need Lance?” Shiro asked, wrapping his arms around Lance’s body holding him close, glaring confused and slightly angry at the tentacles which were now retreating so they were wavering in the air looking like they wanted to touch Lance again. 

“Please, Shiro I need you, please.” Lance begged brokenly, he needed more of Shiro right now his head was hazy with need. 

“Of course, anything Lance.” Shiro promised and adjusted so Lance was lying on his back, legs wrapped around Shiro’s strong waist while his hands gripped Shiro’s biceps. Shiro slowly pushed his hips forward making Lance wiggle against him, urging Shiro to go faster. Shiro set his jaw and started to thrust harder and deeper into Lance, Lance dug his fingernails into Shiro’s skin as he started to move his hips up to meet Shiro’s. Shiro looked down at Lance as their bodies moved in sync with each other. His face was flushed, eyes glassy and mouth open as pleased noises came from him, Shiro couldn’t help but lean down and kiss Lance with all the passion he could manage. Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck and rocked up against him, his cock rubbing against Shiro’s abs bringing him so close. 

“More Shiro, more.” Lance pleaded when their kiss broke. 

“Like this pet?” Shiro asked as he sped up the thrusts of his hips aiming to hit Lance’s prostate, the nickname rolling off his tongue so easily, pleased when Lance responded so nicely to it. 

“Yesyesyes Shiro!” Lance babbled, eyes rolling up into his head as he came for the third time in a short time and his vision whited out almost completely but he was still well enough to feel and hear Shiro orgasm as well, filling him with his hot seed. He felt Shiro’s warm body curl up next to him and Lance happily gave into the darkness. 

A sharp bolt of pleasure suddenly awoke Shiro; he shot up into a seated position and eyes searching for the reason behind it. His mouth went dry and possessiveness and want covered his senses at the sight of Lance.

Lance was on his back, a few purple tentacles wrapped around his arms, thighs and calf’s. His arms were lying limply up by his head, two tentacles taking their turn pushing into his open mouth while a few thinner ones teased his nipples and cock, three thick tentacles were thrusting into his hole either together or one after the other. Lance made eye contact with Shiro and the Black Paladin shivered at the heat behind the eyes, Lance licked around the tentacle in his mouth obscenely while he beckoned Shiro to come closer with one of his free hands. 

Shiro couldn’t help himself, he pounced ready to play with his pet again. Lance was his now and nothing was going to change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
